¿Por que no?
by Gigisu
Summary: Pase, lean y comenten. Es el primer fic.
1. Chapter 1

Hola bueno ya que han entrado espero les guste este es mi primer fic y esta bastante crack.

Bueno como todos lo ponen hetalia no es mio y la historia es totalmente mia, pasen a leer y pliss dejen reviews.

Bueno ya a la historia.

/ 0 /

Se escuchaba a la distancia el sonido de los aviones tirando misiles por todas las ciudades que estaban involucradas en la guerra, mirando por una ventana se encontraba un joven de ojos verdes viendo como toda su ciudad era destruida por los aviones, detrás de él se encontraban otras personas esperando a que ese joven dijera algo pero este estaba tan preocupado por el bienestar de su pueblo que se sentía impotente.

En ese momento se levantó de su asiento un pequeño niño de unos 8 años rubio de ojos color azul zafiro Se acercó a su hermano despacio para que no se asustara y jalo delicadamente el saco que este portaba el mayor se giró a mirarle se agacho y lo abraso susurrando en su oído que lo quería y que pronto todo acabaría, al terminar el abraso el pequeño le dedico una sonrisa a su hermano Arthur para que se sintiera mejor este a su vez se giró hacia los dimas

\- América, ya sabes que hacer- este al escuchar la orden del mayor se giró hacia la puerta y se fue

\- estas seguro de esto, Inglaterra?- pregunto un preocupado francés

\- es la única forma de acabar de una vez por todas- dijo el inglés cargando al pequeño que estaba junto a él saliendo de la habitación para llevar a Peter a su cuarto para que descansara.

Ya en su cama el pequeño con su pijama y su hermano sentado en la horilla de esta pregunto

\- pues decirme que fue a hacer Alfred? - lo dijo con un deje de curiosidad que al mayor le saco una risa

\- fue a terminar lo que Alemania y su hermano comenzaron, ahora descansa.

Descansa mañana que despiertes no voy a estar pero Glen si le dices que te de el desayuno- le dijo para tranquilizarlo

\- los demás también van a estar quiero jugar con Jonathan y cian- dijo con una sonrisa llana de ilusión

\- si también van a estar, también William así que ten cuidado y no te metas en problemas- dijo depositando un beso en la frente del menor y salió del cuarto

A la mañana siguiente el pequeño despertó por el aroma del desayuno y con su estómago rugiendo de hambre

Bajo corriendo las escaleras y en la cocina se encontró con Glen

\- hola gales buenos días- dijo animado el pequeño y provocando que el mayor diera un respingo

\- hola Peter quieres desayunar?- dijo con una pequeña sonrisa mientras se giraba a mirar al pequeño

\- sí, que estás haciendo?- para luego asomarse un poco a la sartén que estaba frente a su hermano

\- estoy haciendo unos huevos con tocino, porque lo preguntas?-dijo curioso

\- solo por curiosidad, oye sabes a qué hora regresa Arthur?

\- la verdad no, sabes te noto muy curioso hoy, te encuentras bien?- dijo levantando una ceja cosa que sorprendió al menor

\- no se la verdad es que me siento un poco ansioso como si algo bueno me fuera a ocurrir hoy

Un par de horas después llego un deprimido ingles a su casa que fue recibido por su hermano menor con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja este a su vez le dio una palmada en la cabeza devolviéndole la sonrisa se fue directo a su estudio y llamo a sus hermanos para platicar sobre ciertas cosas dejando.

A Sealand jugando con el pequeño perrito de Finlandia que se había quedado con el para que jugara.

Dentro del estudio todos los británicos estaban en desacuerdo ante lo que su hermano les decía que iba a hacer con el pequeño Peter

\- no Arthur es que no puedes hacerle eso eres lo más cercano a el y lo pretendes dejar solo- decía histéricamente el gales

\- vas a hacer que tu hermano que dices amar tanto mate todas las ilusiones que tiene hacia ti- dijo un realmente preocupado Irlandés

\- yo sé que está mal pero mi "preciosa" reina- dijo con gesto desesperado el ingles

\- pues has lo que se te venga en gana pero nosotros no estamos dispuestos a dejar a nuestro hermanito solo como lo hicimos contigo- dijo escocia harto de discutir sobre aquella situación

Al salir los hermanos británicos se encontraron con el pequeño que por los gritos de sus hermanos fue a ver que ocurría y al escuchar lo que haría Arthur comenzó a llorar

Los mayores se llevaron al pequeño para que se tranquilizara y platicaron con el, siendo gales el primero en hablar

\- escucha sabemos que esto va a ser difícil pero nosotros siempre vamos a estar cuando lo necesites si quieres puedes venir a mi casa y yo voy a cuidar de ti -estaba preocupado por la situación

\- no, se va a quedar aquí - exclamo enojado Arthur de que sus hermano quisieran llevarse a Peter- mañana se efectuara una junta mundial y el va a ir con nosotros

\- what? pero el no es una nación, Alemania no lo va a dejar entrar y lo sabes

\- no me interesa lo que el diga yo soy el encargado de las naciones y se hace lo que yo digo- dijo finalizando la conversación y saliendo de hacia su estudio

Los hermanos se despidiera del pequeño y se dirigieron a sus habitaciones

A la mañana siguiente sealand se levantó temprano por lo que dijo su hermano bajo a desayunar y se encontró con los demás haciendo lo mismo.

\- buenos días Peter listo para la reunión- dijo animadamente Jonathan a lo que el pequeño contesto con una gran sonrisa

Rato después llegaron a junta y Peter se sentó entre sus hermanos y muy atento ante lo que pasaba, viendo como todas las naciones discutían sobre tema irrelevantes como el que América se cree el héroe del mundo y que Italia ya quería comer pasta.

Mientras observaba a las naciones su atención se posó en una nación es especial una joven de cabello rubio y corto que vestía un overol color azul cielo y una camisa blanca

La chica estaba sentada a lado de sus hermanos menores mostraba una sonrisa tierna y angelical, la joven sintió una mirada sobre ella y se dispuso a buscarla con la vista hasta que se topó con los ojos azules de Peter este al notar el contacto giro su rostro rápidamente.

Después de horas de que las naciones estuvieran discutiendo se dio por terminada la junta y las naciones se dispusieron a salir, Peter estaba levantándose de su silla se disponía a ir hacia la puerta donde se encontraba la hermosa ucraniana y cuando estaba justo detrás de ella dispuesto a hablarle

La chica se volteo y choco con el en el proceso

\- ay perdón no te vi- dijo ella preocupada de a ver lastimado al pequeño

\- no descuida estoy bien, me llamo Peter ¿y tú eres? - pregunto un ovo temerosa de su repentina presentación ante ella

\- soy yekaterina - dijo soltando una risita- que país eres no te había visto aquí en las juntas

\- no, es hermano menor de Arthur y quiso que viniera hoy para que supiera como es una junta de estas- soltó un suspiro- ¿y tu que país representas?

\- ucrania, soy la mayor de los soviéticos

\- con que aquí estas ¿por qué te desapareciste así?- grito alguien a lo lejos

\- oh no, creo que ya me tengo que ir, fue un gusto conocerla y platicar con usted señorita Ucrania- se despidió el chico

\- por favor, llámame yekaterina- corrigió la chica a Peter con una sonrisa

\- está bien, hasta luego yekaterina- después de eso el se fue dándole a la chica una sonrisa de oreja a oreja

Ya con sus hermanos en casa Peter se sentía tan feliz que sus hermanos lo veían como si fuera un bicho raro

\- oye y a ti que te pasa- le pregunto un irlandés queriendo molestar al menos

-Nada solo que hoy conocí a la mujer más hermosa que he visto en mi vida- contesto con un aire soñador

\- si te vimos, que hacías con la hermana del ruso?- dijo el escoces con semblante serio

\- nada solo choque con ella en la salida y nos quedamos platicando hasta que Arthur me grito y me despedí de ella antes de que el llegara donde estábamos, porque lo preguntas?

-No por nada solo que tienes cara de... No sabes que olvídalo- dijo un poco nervioso el gales

\- no dime cara de qué?- dijo intrigado

\- solo tienes cara de enamorado -dijo para después dar un suspiro pesado

-¿Enamorado? ¿Yo?- pregunto con cara de incrédulo

\- si acaso no sabes que es el amor?- al decir esto el Gales, el menor negó con la cabeza- ay no, ¡hermanos vengan para acá!- grito haciendo que Peter se sorprendiera

\- que es lo que quieres ahora- dijo de mala gana el escoces acampanado de la mirada enojada del ingles

\- Peter no sabe que es el amor! - dijo Irlanda con cara de espanto

-Jajajjaja como no lo vas a saber cachorro- fue lo que dijo escocia a quien se le hiso gracioso

\- estamos hablando enserio Will pon atención esto es importante porque está enamorado y no lo sabe - dijo un tanto histérico cian

El inglés y el escoces abrieron los ojos como platos y se acercaron al pequeño

\- mira Peter el amor es la sensación de felicidad que te hace querer estar todo el tiempo con una persona en especial- explico tranquila mente el ingles

\- mmm se escucha complicado- dijo mirando al piso

\- y lo es por eso tienes que tener cuidado de la persona de la que te enamoras- suspiro y miro a Peter de frente- a ver dime quien es ella?

sealand miro a gales y este asintió despacio con la cabeza para darle confianza

\- es... ucrania- dijo casi en un suspiro por lo que no se escuchó mucho

\- no puede ser- Arthur miro al menor y este se tensó-te das cuenta Ella es la más codiciada

\- de todas las naciones femeninas y así por no decir que Rusia no va a estar contento, escuchen ninguno de nosotros va a decir nada de esto y tu... - suspira- no te voy a prohibir que hables con ella porque es obvio que ella va a seguir hablándote pero te pido que te evites pensar en ella de la forma que lo estás haciendo, entendieron todos?

\- si - dijeron al unísono todas las naciones

Horas después de la plática de los británicos el teléfono sonó y contesto el escoces

-diga- dijo con un tono serio y neutral

\- hola se encuentra Peter- sonó una vos suave y femenina

\- si, quien lo busca- contesto del mismo modo

\- soy yekaterina, escocia - contesto suavemente a lo que el escoces se quedó boquiabierto y pidió que esperara un momento

\- Peter le dijiste a yekaterina que te marcara aquí a la casa?- dijo levantando la ceja y con un gruñido

\- no porque - dijo tranquilo

\- porque está en el teléfono y quiere hablar contigo- después de esto el menor salió corriendo hacia el teléfono para contestar

\- bueno ¿si? Soy sealand digo Peter- dijo un poco tartamudo por lo que la chica soltó una risita

\- sealand, soy ucrania espero no haber interrumpida nada importante - dijo apenada

\- no para nada, necesitabas algo

\- no solo quería platicar- dijo con un leve sonrojo que el menor obviamente no vio

Después de un par de horas las dos naciones seguían platicando por teléfono de cosas irrelevantes

Hasta que la chica tuvo que cortar la llamada porque su jefe la estaba llamando y se despidieron

Al pasar los días las llamadas de la chica eran cada vez más frecuentes y más largas.

La junta de las naciones era justo ese día y la ucraniana había llamado a sealand para saber si el pequeño iba a asistir a la junta a lo que este el tubo que preguntar a su hermano y le dijeron que si

En la junta Peter se sentó alado de su hermano mayor escocia porque Arthur se había sentado en otro lugar que estaba entre España y Francia, ucrania al ver que el lugar alado de sealand estaba solo y que ella en su lugar solo hablaba con sus hermanos y Rusia siempre estaba peleando con el gordo americano y Bielorrusia la ignoraba, decidió sentarse junto a este y pasaron la junta platicando, el escoces al notar esto solo observaba de reojo la forma en la que ella se desenvolvía con el menor y pensó que tal vez no sería malo que hubiera algo entre ellos en el futuro ya te su hermano al ser prácticamente olvidado por Arthur se fue desarrollando rápidamente a tal grado que ya no parecía de ocho años sino que ya se veía de unos doce, en ese pensamiento estaba cuando noto que Arthur se empezaba a sonrojar y a morderse el labio inferior, miro a Francia pero este estaba platicando con Mónaco y Seychelles después su mirada se giró al español y noto que esta estaba sonriendo de forma pervertida y miraba a Arthur después este se levantó de su asiento fingiendo estar moleste por el escándalo de todos y dio por terminada la junta, Las naciones salieron rápido y otros más despacio, el se levantó de su asiento y le dijo a Peter en el iodo de a las 8 tenía que estar en el hotel y que tuviera cuidado, este solo asintió con la cabeza y siguió platicando con la chica, al salir por la puerta se encontró con Canadá y le pregunto si quería ir a tomar algo a lo que el menor acepto y pasaron la tarde juntos.

Peter y yekaterina pasaron a tomar un helado y caminaron por un parque que estaba cerca del hotel donde las naciones se hospedaban, cuando regresaron al hotel Peter como todo caballero británico acompaño a la chica hasta su habitación y se despidieron con una sonrisa pero tan solo Peter se giró para dirigirse a la habitación de la chica lo giró y le dio un beso suave en la mejilla a lo que este la tomo de la mano y se la beso suavemente provocando que ella se sonrojara de sobremanera y se despidieron

La ucraniana en su habitación se preguntaba que si que pasaba con ella que el solo era un crio, pero ella muy en el fondo sabía que no era cualquier crio sabía que por dentro era mas maduro de lo que las naciones más grandes eran y sabía perfectamente que el chico tenía que crecer y entonces tal vez podrían estar juntos.

Al llegar a su habitación sealand se quedó pegado a la puerta durante un rato esperando a que se corazón se normalizara después se bañó se puso una pijama y se acostó en la cama prendió el televisor y pidió la cena y se dispuso a esperar a que Arthur llegara pero este no tenía pensado llegar esa noche por que tenía que resolver unos asuntos

En el trayecto se encontró con los Irlanda y estos lo cargaron hasta que llegaron. Al llegar al restaurant sealand noto que ucrania estaba ahí y fue cuando más pidió a sus hermanos que lo bajaran

\- por favor cian haya esta yekaterina bájame ten piedad de mi alma- los Irlanda se miraban pícaramente

\- está bien pero harás todo lo que te digamos- se miraban de reojo mientras bajaban a su hermano- entendido

\- está bien lo hare- suspiro resignado

-ok entonces queremos que vallas y la beses enfrente de todos- soltaron con una risita burlona

-qué pero están locos o qué?

\- si, lo estamos tienes algún problema con eso

\- ok me aquedado claro pero de verdad eso quieren que haga que más me van a pedir?

\- por ahora solo eso ya veremos que más te pedimos

\- ok pero que conste que no van a golpear por la espalda, vale?- Soltó mirando hacia el suelo

\- ok pero apúrate que se te va

Y con eso Peter fue corriendo hacia la ucraniana le tomo la mano y la atrajo hacia el con gentileza sostuvo su rosto cerca de el y la beso despacio, ella al sentir el tacto le sonrió y iba a profundizarlo cuando Peter se separó de ella se quedaron. Mirando durante un momento cuando empezaron a escuchar un "kolkolkolkol" de fondo

\- ivan no te enojes- soltó girándose la rubia

\- como no me voy a enojar si este chiquillo te acaba de besar- soltó mientras se giraba hacia el menor de los británicos

\- ivan no me lastimes fueron mis hermanos los que me dijeron que lo hiciera- soltó asustado

\- cuál de todos te dijo que lo hicieras?

\- los Irlanda están por allá- después de esto señalo a las Irlanda que estaban sentados en la barra viendo la escena con cara de espanto

Se empieza a acercar a ellos y los agarra a los dos de la camisa

\- привет ирландия, como han estado?- pregunto con su típica sonrisa infantil

\- hi russia- soltaron temeroso

\- como han estado camaradas?

-pues aquí nomas y tú que tal?

\- pies yo solo venia a preguntarles si sabían porque su pequeño hermano había besado a mi hermana- torció su sonrisa tétricamente haciendo que los otros se estremecieran

\- se puede saber que hablas con ellos commie-llego un americano para saber que trataba el comunista

\- Капиталистическая Гордо (gordo capitalista), que haces por aquí?

\- pues la verdad nada pero noto que estas atemorizando a mis tíos así que mejor vete-el ojiazul entrecerró los ojos para que el otro entendiera que se fuera y que luego iban a hablar

El ruso sin más se fue dejando a todos asustados

Ucrania y sealand pasaron toda la tarde platicando igual que siempre llego la noche y los 2 se dirigían al hotel hasta que

\- sabes? no quiero ir, quiero quedarme contigo- se aferró a la mano del menos

\- pero te puedes quedar conmigo yo duermo con mi hermano

\- si lo sé pero tu hermano esta con España así que no lo va a notar

\- Antonio esta con Portugal

-Y Portugal con Holanda, anda nadie se va a dar cuenta

\- bueno está bien pero tú vas a dormir en mi cama y yo en la Artie

\- ok - soltó la ucraniana con una sonrisa

Al llegar a la habitación se encontraron con una nota que había dejado Arthur y decía que iba a estar con Antonio toda la noche por lo que Peter se sintió tranquilo de tener a la ucraniana con el sin ningún problema

Ya que estaban listos para dormir se acostaron en las respectivas camas como habían quedado hace unas horas se dispusieron a dormir.

/ 0 /

Bueno si ya llegaron a este punto y no les aburrio me alegro mucho :D por que quiere decir que no esta tan mal, bueno si quieren que lo continue dejen reviews diciéndolo y si soy muy mala también díganmelo lo resibire de la mejor manera posible

Gracias :D


	2. Chapter 2

Hola de nuevo espero que les haya gustado el capitulo anterior este no es muy largo pero espero les agrade también.

Bueno hetalia no es mío y los personajes tampoco

0000000000000000000/000000000000000000000

A media noche Peter empezó a escuchar un pequeño sollozo que provenía de la otra cama y paro rápidamente y fue a ver a yekaterina para asegurarse de que todo estaba en perfecto estado pero se encontró con que la chica estaba llorando Peter sin pensarlo 2 veces la abrazo con toda la fuerza que pudo y empezó a hablarle al oído por lo que ella rápidamente se tranquilizo

Al están cerca entre si ella lo abrazo no fuerza evitando que el intentara alejarse de ella porque se quedaron dormidos en esa posición

Cuando despertaron la ucraniana lo beso hasta que esta le correspondió el beso abrazándola casi dejándose llevar por lo que sentían hasta que alguien toco a la puerta y fue donde Peter se dio cuenta de lo que estaba asiendo

Ucrania reacciono en el mismo momento dándose golpes metales de como iba a hacer eso con un niño que solo aparentaba unos 12 años si alguien se enteraba la acusarían de adulterio por. Lo que rápidamente se levantó se cambió de ropa. Peter se levantó piro por el ovillo de la puerta para encontrarse con su hermano de espaldas a la puerta hablando con Antonio quien estaba sonriente, vio como Toño jalaba a Arthur de la mano lo besaba ligeramente y le susurraba algo al oigo provocando que el inglés mirara hacia el suelo, Peter al notar como su hermano cambiaba cuando estaba con España se dio cuenta de que él también era distinto cuando estaba con yekaterina en ese momento la chica lo tomo del hombro para que girara, este al sentir el tacto se estremeció, ucrania beso su mejilla y se disponía a salir

-no espera- Peter le tomo la mano y ella gira a mirarlo

-por qué no?- pregunta confundida

-por qué afuera esta Arthur y te va a ver salir, espera una momento –soltó saliendo de la habitación

-Antonio ya te he dicho que no digas esa clase de cosas-soltó el inglés irritado mirando el suelo

-porque si sabes que es verdad-España levanta la vista para encontrar sé con Peter asiendo le señales para pedirle que distrajera a Arthur, a lo que entendió de inmediato

-ve ya puedes salir pero rápido para que no te vea- dijo apresurado el pequeño

Sigilosamente la ucraniana salió de la habitación sin que el inglés la viera, cuando el hispano vio quien salía del cuarto no pudo evitar abrir los ojos como platos, cuando la ucraniana salió de la vista del mayor soltó al inglés y Peter hiso como si estuviera saliendo y se acabara de despertar

\- Vaya hasta que abres la puerta donde estabas-soltó el inglés para que su sonrojo pasara a por ser de enojo

\- Si hermano buenos días, que bueno que descansaste yo me la pase aquí en el cuarto tranquilo gracias por preguntar- soltó Peter como si fuera un reclamo

\- Mm hola como te fue anoche?-soltó de mala gana

\- Bien – soltó girando hacia la habitación permitiendo que su hermano y el español entraran en ella

\- Solo un bien me vas a contestar?- el inglés irritado iba a agarrar a Peter pero fue detenido por Antonio

\- Hey tranquilo, solo tiene 15 años, o acaso no me vas a decir que tu no eras así cuando tenías esa edad- el español trataba de calmas al inglés pero no con mucho éxito

\- Pues quizá sí pero mis hermanos eran iguales conmigo pero por eso no quiero que el sea igual-mira a Peter de reojo

\- Si lo sé pero su carácter es muy parecido al tuyo que le vas a hacer-España en pieza a reír ligeramente viendo como Peter entra al baño- sabes que olvídate de eso y vamos a comer al rato y te puedo enseñar algo que te va a gustar y te va a hacer olvidar de todo lo que te molesta –le ronronea en el oído haciendo que el otro se estremezca

\- Mm puedo considerarlo- besa al español en los labios, este lo agarra y lo acuesta en la cama besando su cuello

\- Oh my god consíganse un hotel- suelta Peter tapándose los ojos mientras sale del baño

\- Pues ya estamos en uno-suelta el inglés con una sonrisa sínica

\- Lo que sea me voy- Peter agarra su chaqueta y se dirige a la puerta

\- A dónde vas?- el inglés se levanta de la cama de golpe y frunce el seño

\- Voy a verme con yekaterina, por qué? – Peter levanta una ceja

\- Por qué no me gusta que te veas con ella Rusia puede mal pensar las cosas y puedes acabar en problemas y me vas a embarrar a mí- España ríe por lo bajo y recibe un golpe del ingles

\- No me va a pasar nada además ella y yo solo somos amigos

\- Arthur ya déjalos que se valla- España interviene para ayudar a Peter

\- Mmm está bien pero si te hace algo el ruso no me vengas a llorar aquí-sentencia el ingles

\- Si no me va a pasar nada- y sale de la habitación

\- Que voy a hacer con el- suspira Arthur angustiado al ver que su pequeño está creciendo y sin tomar lo en cuenta

\- Dejarlo crecer él sabe lo que hace tu solo tienes que ayudar lo cuando el té los diga mira a mis hijo cuando ellos quieren que los ayude lo hago-

\- Si pero eso solo lo hace México y los demás apenas y te saludan-Arthur mira a España con los ojos entrecerrados

\- Si ella lo hace pero siempre me tiene para cuando me necesita-Toño le sonríe y toma la mano del inglés haciendo que se acueste en la cama junto a el

\- Está bien te voy a hacer caso pero si algo le pasa contra ti me voy a ir

\- Uhm esa idea me gusta- sonríe pervertida mente el hispano- porque no vienes contra mí en este momento- se levanta y se pone encima de Arthur

\- Sabes eres un pervertido- suelta besando a Toño en los labios

\- No más que tu – le devuelve el beso

Por otro lado Peter iba caminando tranquilamente hacia el restaurant para desayunar algo cuando de pronto alguien lo jala del brazo y lo meten a un armario

-Hey pero que te pas...- su frase se vio interrumpida por unos labios que sabían ligeramente a vodka

-Que pasa? no querías un beso?-yekaterina había cortado el beso de pronto

-Si pero me asustaste no te había visto-Peter se sonrojo al decir aquella frase notando que la chica está ligeramente agachada

-Oh lo siento no me di cuenta- soltó enderezándose, a lo que Peter se sonrojo más porque su cara quedo exactamente enfrente de los enormes pechos de la ucraniana- que tienes?, esta rojo no te gusta estar en lugares pequeños?

-No es eso… es que estas demasiado cerca – soltó girando la cara para no seguir viendo lo que tenía enfrente

-Oh lo siento- ucrania apenada da un paso hacia atrás

-No te pongas así sabes que me encanta estar contigo y más cuando estamos juntos pero el espacio es muy pequeño y he leido historias y muchas cosas pueden pasar en un lugar así

-Si lo sé cómo esto-vuelve a besar a Peter pegándose más a él haciendo que el chico la abrace por la cintura y pegando más al cortar el beso ucrania pudo ver que los ojos de Peter habían pasado de un azul cielo a uno más profundo y lleno de lujuria

De pronto mientras se besaban la puerta fue abierta dejando ver a 3 personas con la boca abierta hasta el suelo quedando en shock, Peter se quedó mirando con cara de espanto al ver a sus hermanos y pasando detrás de ellos a Rusia con su hermana menor viendo la escena y empezando a murmurar un "kolkolkolkol" que puso los pelos de punta en los británicos haciendo que el pequeño Peter saliera corriendo dejando a yekaterina sin entender absolutamente nada de lo que pasaba.

0000000000000/0000000000000

Bueno hasta aquí los dejo con el drama de Peter espero ver los pronto

Adiossss, dejen comentarios plissss


	3. Chapter 3 (aviso)

**Holi mis apreciables lectores(as):**

Es un gusto saludarles pero esto no es para publicar un nuevo cap lo que sucede es que por cuestiones de tiempo de la universidad y mi carrera que absorbe de mi tiempo me es casi imposible escribir quiero que sepan que tengo solamente 300 palabras escritas del cap 3 por lo que no lo puedo publicar asi.

Quiero que me digan si desean que vaya publicando de a 300 palabras o esperan hasta que tenga unas 1500?

Si mas les dejo XD

Atte: Gigisu


	4. Chapter 4

Holi como están bueno aquí traigo el cap 3 tan pronto como pude terminarlo y pues espero que mes guste por la verdad es que como que me trabe un poco y perdon si algunas partes como que no encajan

**Que inicie el fic y hetalia no es mio XD**

/000000000000000/

Al abrirse la puerta yekaterina y peter cayeron de golpe contra el suelo sorprendiendo a todos lo que estaban presentes en cuanto peter noto la presencia de russia se levantó y salió corriendo lo mas rápido que pudo hasta dejar de escuchar la voz de Rusia diciendo su "kolkolkol" tan característico de su enojo, giro una esquina y choco contra alguien que cayo al suelo con un fuerte dolor en el estomago a causa del golpe

-lo siento lo siento no era mi intención golperarle no se enoje conmigo y le diga a mi hermano- solto tan rápido como su aliento lo dijo terminando muy cansado ante la velocidad

-maldito mocoso da las gracias que no me caes mal si no si le digo a tu hermano- solto un mexicano enojado por el dolor mientras España se muere de risa por la reacción del pequeño británico- pero para la otra te juro que si le digo

-tranquilo paco que se nota que el chaval esta huyendo de algo y hay que ayudarlo como buenos amigos que somos- suelta entre carcajadas recibiendo la mirada interrogante del mexicano

\- ¿huyendo?... y que de estabas huyendo pequeño?- suelta mas tranquilo ya que su carácter no le permite estar de mal humor (a menos que sea con América el si lo hace enojar)

\- de Rusia es que hubo un pequeño inconveniente hace unos minutos de seguro debe venir buscándome- mira hacia todos lados buscando

-Lo mejor será que te quedes con nosotros el se lleva bien con nosotros no creo que te lastime- suelta despreocupado el español haciendo que el pequeños e relaje ante su argumento

-como que deberíamos irnos a la junta, no creen?- soltó México mirando su reloj de muñeca

Empezaron a caminar mientras platicaban de cosas triviales como el clima que hacia ese dia tan soleado que es poco común en Londres que seguido llueve (por no decir que siempre) y llegando a la sala de juntas estaban los soviéticos parados en la puerta , yekaterina hablando con Iván y el otro al sentir la mirada de los de habla hispana y el británico giro la mirada y todos junto con el después entraron a la sala y se colocaron en sus lugares los demás miembros entraron y se fueron a hablar con Inglaterra al llegar esta tenía cara de pocos amigos y negaba con la cabeza hacia el pobre de peter

-quiero que me expliques lo que sucedió hace un rato- soltó frotándole la sienes con insistencia

\- no se de que me hablas Arturo- soltó con desinterés

\- lil bastar como me vas a decir eso- desesperado Arturo jala al pequeño hacia la salida de la sala - mira tienes que decirme por que no tienes ni la mas mínima idea del problema que me has causado con el imbécil de Iván - suspira relajandose y tratando de no regañar al pequeño ya que aunque se ve grande realmente solo tiene 86 años ni a los 100 llagaba por dios así que tampoco podía forzarlo tanto - dime please

\- bien te lo diré es que es muy vergonzoso podemos ir a otro lado o te lo digo después - con ojos de cachorrito

\- no, me tienes que decir ahorita por que russia me esta pisando los talones por que no cree lo que su hermana le dice - comenta desesperado - y no puedo suspender la reunión

\- Por que no hablas con ellos talves ni siquiera quieran estar aquí ellos si les dices que se suspende Arthur eres al que todos le hacen caso o casi todos- ruega - anda por favor ni si quiera Alemania se va a negar si se nota que se quiere ir con Feliciano

El ingles suspira y se da la vuelta para entrar a la sala pero antes de abrir se gira a peter

\- espero que lo que me vayas a decir valga la pena y sea muy importante por que de lo contrario me asegurare de que no te reconozcan como independiente - enojado y con mala cara entrar a la sala con peter detrás de el toman sus lugares y comienzan

\- bueno , lamento la interrupción de hace un momento ... pero traigo una propuesta para ustedes compañeros- sonríe al estilo pirata sabiendo que va a lograr lo que quiere solo con ver la cara de todas la naciones y la de su preciado español que esta dormido en la mesa pero no le molesta por que el sabe por que lo esta y se ríe internamente

\- y que es lo que nos va a decir, mon petit - gracia entrecierra los ojos a la espera de lo que vaya a decir el ingles

\- les propongo... Posponer la junta una semana y nos reuniremos en ... Portugal si no molesta Paulo - mira al portugués que realmente esta pensando en cierto holandés que lo mira fijamente

\- eh... Que ? - pregunta distraído el portugués

\- que si se suspende la junta y se hace en una semana en tu casa- repite pensando el luso es igual a su hermano

\- a... claro si yo no veo problema- Suelta ya enterado sintiendo que ya se quiere ir con el holandés para jugar un rato

\- de acuerdo... Quien esta a favor de posponerla póngase se Píe o Levante la mano - mas del 80% de la sala se para por lo que los que no pensaban pararse se levantan dando por terminada la junta para dentro de una semana en portugal

Todos empezaron a irse la sala Inglaterra se sentó a lado de Antonio acariciando su cabello provocando que este se despertara y sonriera se giro a ver a peter y le hiso que se acercara, este lo hiso sin preguntar sentándose enfrente de los mayores

\- ok, cuéntame todo - se pone serio siendo abrazado por España - no quiero que omitir nada

\- no seas tan duro con el es solo un niño- susurra Toño en su oído sin que el otro lo escuche y el inglés asiente

\- bueno si sabes cómo conocí a yekaterina, no?

\- te voy a pedir que uses nombre de país, eres una micro nación y debes respetar - suelta y España lo pellizca

\- bien , te hice una pregunta - lo mira directo a los ojos haciendo que el ingles suspire

\- si lo recuerdo quiero que me digas que paso desde ayer que no me dejabas entrar a la habitación - dice viendo que el pequeño se esta yendo muy lejos

\- ok bueno ayer paso que ella se quedó en la habitación conmigo -mira a España para que lo ayude

\- qué ? , Ayer que me fui con spain tu estabas con ella - el español lo aprieta un poco y el británico lo mira- tu sabias de esto ?

\- lo supuse cuando vi muestras nos besábamos que ella salía casi corriendo del cuarto pero nada mas. No podía confirmar nada además era mejor tenerte cera de mi a que te pusieras a pelear- Suelta apretando mas al ingles y empezando a darle besos en el cuello provocando que a este se le pasara el coraje

-Bueno continuo , cuando iba caminando por el pasillo sentí que alguien me había jalado y pies era ella que me metió en el cuarto y de pronto comenzó a besar y no se algo dentro de mi cambio y no me podía controlar- in poco asustado mira suplicante a los mayores que le pusieron atención en toda su explicación

\- eso mi pedro se llama lujuria y no te preocupes que yo te voy a ayudar que esa es mi área se experiencia - soltó recibiendo de codazo de su pareja

\- no le des ideas a mi hermano - Regañón al español quien se vota la carcajada mas grande de su vida ofendido el ingles continua- no te roas bastardo

\- bastardo pero soy todo tuyo - España atrae hacia si al ingles y este se deja suspirando ante la mirada del otro y derritiéndose mientras se besas

-sabes peter has lo que quieres mientras no le hagas nada a ella y no me metas en problemas con russia y su hermana todo esta bien - soltó al separar se del español he inmediatamente se volvieron a besar

\- me puedo ir entonces esto es asqueroso- soltó sonrojado girando la mirada y recibiendo un ademan de afirmación de los mayores

Salió casi corriendo de la sala y al salir se encontró con yekaterina caminando tranquilamente al identificarlo esta se acerco a el dándole un beso y este la abraso ella lo volvió a meter en la sala donde estaban los mayores que no notaron sus presencias asta que se separaron y vieron a los otros dos acostados sobre la mesa y casi haciéndolo estando el menor debajo de la ucraniana

\- disculpa Ucrania la habitación esta ocupada- soltó tranquilo en español evitando la invasión de insultos del británico

-ups lo siento no fue mi intención interrumpirlos- apenada la joven se levanta y se oculta tras peter que esta consternado ante la situación

\- sabes no hay ningún problema solo que nosotros nos vamos de aquí tenemos asuntos mas importantes- soltó parándose y llevándose consigo al ingles de la mano que estaba un poco en nublado por la repentina separación del beso

\- ok? - viendo como salía la pareja y escuchando como cerraban la puerta tras ellos y un golpe del otro lado de esta - no se que acaba de pasar aquí, me lo puedes explicar ?

La ucraniana lo ignoro y lo jalo fuera de la sala caminando tranquila por el pasillo mientas lo llevaba de la mano encontrando al hermano de esta con el americano en brazos platicando muy alegremente al notar la presencia de la mayor y el británico el ruso se puso a la defensiva moviendo de lugar a su americano que no supo lo que pasaba hasta que visualizo a los otros

\- Ucrania creí haberte dicho que no quería que estuvieras con el- el ruso noto que su hermana lo pasase alto y al estar a la para ella lo vio fijamente

\- lo se hermano pero no puedo calmar lo que siento por el así que tendrás que aceptarlo- decidida tomo mas fuerte la mano de peter haciendo que este la abrazara por la cintura

\- si la lastimas te voy a ... – no termino la frase al ser interrumpido por el menor

-Si lo se me vas a golpear y amenazaras a toda mi familia- miro fijamente al mayor mostrando que no se daría por vencido- mi familia me apoya o por lo menos a que considero mi padre lo hace que por cierto no es Suecia

/0000000000000000/

Bueno espero les haya gustado por que la verdad es que lo hago con todo mi cariño hacia ustedes

Espero sus comentario, favs, etc, o le que sea que quieran mandarme o arrojarme

En fin los quiero XD


	5. Chapter 5 final

Holi, antes que nada quiero disculparme con todos ustedes por la demora y también agradecerles por darle otra oportunidad me hacen tan felices que es lo que me tiene pensando como continuar esta historia (que por cierto me di cuenta que solo yo escribo de esta pareja y me odio por trabarme tanto), bueno sin más es pero que estén bien y los dejo, espero les guste XD

/ 00000000000/

Al salir del edificio de la conferencia Yekaterina y Peter se fueron juntos a divertirse y celebrar que ya nadie los detendría, después de largas horas decidió que era momento de volver al hotel y así lo hicieron.

Al llegar Peter acompaño a Yekaterina a la habitación que esta comparte con su hermana Natasha

-hoy fue un día increíble-dijo Yekaterina con una radiante sonrisa

-lo se jamás ni en mis más locos sueños habría pensado en que le hablaría así a Russia- soltó Peter tomando su mano con delicadeza

-yo por un momento creí que te haría algo- suspira acercándose al británico-pero tu supiste como imponerte y eso es una de las cosas que te hacer una nación y el que yo te ame

-crees que algún día lo logre?- soltó con una pequeña sonrisa y con ojos llorosos.

-por supuesto que si… algún día todos te van a reconocer yo misma te considero una nación pero también tiene que decidirlo mis jefes- baja la mirada a sus manos entrelazadas.

-con eso me basta y sobra para sentirme feliz-Peter toma las mejillas de la joven y une sus frentes en un acto que a ojos de cualquiera era algo tal cálido y tierno que enternecería a cualquiera sin saber lo que representaba para los dos.

Ella al estar cerca lo besa suave y se ríen ante el cálido gesto que no pretende más que mostrar el caria de uno al otro ya en una situación de tranquilidad y sin tenciones ante lo que pueda pasar, escuchan a sus espaldas el sonido de una puerta abrirse luego un click y luego como esta se cierra pero ellos la ignoras ya que no les importa nada más que ellos mismos, después de un rato se despiden para ir a sus respectivas habitaciones con la promesa de verse en el desayuno antes de regresar a sus países.

/0/

A la mañana se encuentran en el pasillo ya que él la había estado esperando para legar juntos, y al entrar al restaurante del hotel se encontraron a todas las naciones ya desayunando y hablando sobre algún tema que ellos desconocían totalmente

Mientras buscaban mesa se encontraron a América y Canadá

-Hey guys, los felicito que bueno que al fin encuentra a su otra mitad para esta vida tan larga que tenemos- soltó américa abrazando a los otros rubios

-felicidades-dijo Canadá casi inaudible con una sonrisa suave

-oh, gracias, no tenían que molestarse- se apresuró a agradecer Peter

-no es nada, a todos nos da mucho gusto- soltó Canadá

-a todos?- pregunto Peter - pero si aún no lo hemos dicho a nadie- soltó entrecerrando los ojos

-oh, no lo saben?- dijo Canadá sorprendido empezando a buscar algo en su celular - aquí esta - soltó mostrándoles

La pareja lo miraron con asombro al observar una foto que les habían tomado el día anterior sin que se dieran cuenta, le devolvieron el celular a Canadá agradeciendo por la información obtenida y se fueron casi corriendo de reversa para evitar preguntas incomodas de los curioso, saliendo en dirección directa a la casa de alguno de los dos para pasar el resto del día y quizás el fin de semana también.

/por otro lado/

En una habitación del mismo hotel se encontraban España e Inglaterra abrazados en la cama descansando plácidamente

\- sabes talvez... está bien que ellos estén juntos- soltó Arthur mirando al castaño

-por supuesto que está bien que estén junto, es normal se quieren desde hace más de 50 años, y va a ser difícil que dejen de quererse, es como tú y yo… jamás te dejaría… no otra vez, jamás volveré a sentir tanta angustia por no saber que pasa contigo- soltó colocándose sobre el inglés para besarlo entre cada palabra pronunciada- serán felices como nosotros…casi te lo puedo asegurar –el inglés lo abraza por el cuello teniendo los ojos en lágrimas de felicidad al saber que el español no lo dejaría de nuevo.

/00000000000/

Bueno aquí queda esta historia que me saco canas verdes por no poderlo terminar, ya sé que es corto no llega ni a las mil palabras pero bueno así concluyo esta historia espero que estén satisfechos con el final, cualquier comentario o sugerencia no duden en mandarlo son bien recibidos para una mejora continua :D

Nos vemos


End file.
